Anniversary
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Tsuna had been woken in a variety of creative ways before, but waking up on a plane with barely any memory of how he got on in the first place was not one of it. AU G27 Drabble-ish One-shot. For Lightning515. Rated for a tiny suggestive content and G's potty mouth.


**Title: **Anniversary

**Summary: **He'd been woken in a variety of creative ways before, but waking up on a plane with barely any memory of how he got on in the first place was _not _one of it.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **AU!G27

**Warning: **AU, Possible OoC-ness, rated for suggestive content. Also rated for the use of a very colourful language by G.

**Dedicated to: **Lightning515, my kick-ass awesome, very understanding beta and best buddy! *tackleglomphugs*

* * *

**Anniversary**

* * *

"Giotto?"

"Hmm~?"

"We're on a plane."

"Yep."

"Why are we on a plane?"

"Because we're travelling...?"

"Why are we even travelling?!"

"Because it's our anniversary...?"

"I know that! I thought we agreed to go out for dinner tonight! And don't you have to go to work?!"

"Well, about that..."

"Giotto!"

"But Tsunayoshi...~"

"Don't whine to me, you insufferable CEO!"

Giotto pouted as he stared puppishly at his boyfriend.

The blond-haired, amber-eyed twenty-four year old was the founder and CEO of the Vongola Corp., a company based in Italy specialising in imports and exports. The twenty-one year old brunet (with matching chocolate eyes) was his personal-assistant-slash-boyfriend, who the CEO had been dating since high school. The couple broke just about every single office romance rules, but eventually, the company decided to ignore it, considering that their boss still worked diligently as ever (mostly because the PA threatened to withdraw dates and overnight stays (read: sex) if he doesn't work properly).

"Giotto!" Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi snapped. "Explain yourself _now_!"

Giotto pouted, "Well... We haven't had a proper anniversary for a while now. I always have tons of work and you, being my cute little PA, have to work with me. Even if we went out for dinner, we're usually dead tired to do anything else, and I'm tired of that." He explained, grinning internally at the darkening blush on Tsuna's face. "I want to spend a proper anniversary with you. A day out without having to worry about work and other people. Just the two of us and nothing else." Giotto smiled brightly and stared expectantly at his boyfriend.

"M-Mou..." Tsuna blushed shyly. Even now, years after they've first started dating, the brunet still couldn't stop himself from blushing furiously whenever Giotto got romantic and flirty with him (which, unfortunately, was _all the time_). "F-Fine. But I'm not dealing with G." Tsuna huffed, almost shuddering at the thought of the fiery redhead (who was not only Giotto's Right-Hand man and therefore the Second-in-Command (so to speak) of the Vongola Corp., but also Giotto's childhood best friend who was _fiercely __**overprotective **_of the blond). After a thought, the brunet added, "_And _Reborn."

Giotto paled at the name.

Reborn was formerly Tsuna's tutor back when the brunet was still in high school with horrendous grades. After Tsuna had graduated from high school (with fairly decent grades, of course), Giotto had invited Reborn (who he had grown close to—of sorts—and had constantly gone to for help) to join the Vongola Corp. as his official advisor. The rather sadistic tutor had, of course, brought over his sadistic methods to keep Giotto and Tsuna in line as they worked.

"Tsunayoshi..." Giotto whimpered. "Your godfather is going to _skin me alive_."

(Did the authoress forget to mention that Reborn happened to be a good friend of Tsuna's father and was, in fact, Tsuna's godfather?)

Tsuna chuckled weakly, "He's going to kill me too..." He glanced at Giotto. "Didn't think this through properly, huh?"

"I did! I thought of where to bring you, what to do and everything!" Giotto pouted. "I just... forgot about everything else."

Tsuna blushed faintly, "A-And where are we going?"

Giotto grinned widely. "_Paris~_!" (He shamelessly admitted that he enjoyed the look of absolute shock on his boyfriend's face a _wee _bit too much.) Ignoring Tsuna's completely flabbergasted look, he continued, "I know it's a bit... typical, but Tsunayoshi hasn't been to Paris before so I wanted to bring you there at least once—it _is _the City of Love, after all." Giotto smiled fondly at Tsuna, whose entire face was now a lovely shade of pink and red.

"Y-You..." Tsuna stammered. "You... stupid... romantic... idiot..."

"I love you too~"

* * *

_Omake~_

_~You really didn't think this will go unpunished, did you?_

* * *

After a long day of sightseeing, amazing food and mind-blowing sex, the two lovers were cuddled up in their hotel bedroom, sticky and sweaty, but completely sated. After a quick wipe down, Giotto and Tsuna were snuggled up contently under the bed covers and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

They weren't asleep for long before a loud vibration rang through the quiet room.

His mind dulled from their recent activities and from sleep, Giotto picked up his phone without thinking.

_"YOU __**IDIOT BOSS**__!"_

Giotto and Tsuna snapped awake immediately, both paling at the voice.

_"How DARE you sneak out with Tsunayoshi, leaving no note and all the work behind!"_ G's voice came angrily. _"Where the fuck are you?!" _

Before Giotto could utter a single word, another voice cut in smoothly on the other end of the phone—a voice that left the couple shaking on the bed in sheer, unadulterated _fear_.

_"You two have a lot of guts, huh, skipping work and making the entire company fear for your safety. I hope you two are ready for your punishments when you get back. You really didn't think this will go unpunished, did you, Dame-Giotto, Dame-Tsuna? Especially you, idiot-CEO. Well. I expect to see you back at 0800 tomorrow. If not... well, prepare to die." _

A click signalled the end of the call.

The couple glanced at each other, both as pale as a sheet.

"...We're dead."

* * *

A/N: This... is very short. I didn't plan this fic very well... *cringes* I am pretty pleased with the omake though. *giggles*

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, Pikachu! Our anniversary was supposed to be yesterday, but I'm a horrible procrastinator... Sorry... *whimpers* Time flies! It's already a year since we first met~ Thank you for being there when I needed help, thank you for betaing my works with your trusty magnifying glass and thank you for being an awesome buddy~ I hope our friendship continues forever! :D

And to all my readers, thank you for reading and supporting my work! School has started for me again, so updates will be slow, but I'll try my best! Thank you for reading as always and that's all for this time! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
